


sucker

by infrequency



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little spitting. as a treat, two bratty boys in like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infrequency/pseuds/infrequency
Summary: Thethingabout the dude you've been seeing for a couple of weeks finally spending the night, Wonwoo surmises, is that you have to make allowances and curb your expectations.Case in point: his expectations for the night were maybe watching a movie, and maybe another handjob under the blanket because they’reclassyboyfriends, thank you very much. He would've been fine with a little frottage but instead, he got hands grasping his lapels and shoving him in the direction of the bedroom – nimble fingers shoving Wonwoo's shirt over his head, warm tongue still tasting of egg and instant ramyeon.A trade-off he’ll gladly take.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	sucker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovker/gifts).



> happy (early!) spawn day to my dear friend lovker who is a master at both words and friendship. so happy that i know you and hope we know each other for many more rotations around the sun xoxo
> 
> * * *
> 
> I follow you through the dark, can't get enough  
> You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain  
> And, baby, you know it's obvious

“Are you normally this sweaty?”

Wonwoo’s fingers come away from Soonyoung’s hair greasy and damp, but he doesn’t mind it. His hand finds a slim wrist in the dark, tugging him down onto the bed.

 _Wonwoo’s_ bed. He's thrilled about that part.

The _thing_ about the dude you've been seeing for a couple of weeks finally spending the night, Wonwoo surmises, is that you have to make allowances and curb your expectations.

Case in point: his expectations for the night were maybe watching a movie, and maybe another handjob under the blanket because they’re _classy_ boyfriends, thank you very much.

He would've been fine with a little frottage but instead, he got hands grasping his lapels and shoving him in the direction of the bedroom – nimble fingers shoving Wonwoo's shirt over his head, warm tongue still tasting of egg and instant ramyeon.

A trade-off he’ll gladly take.

Soonyoung hovers over Wonwoo as he unbuttons his shirt. The hurt expression is feigned; the telltale _glint_ in his sharp gaze tells Wonwoo he’s going to pay for being a little bit of a brat.

“You're kinda mean, you know that?”

He shrugs, nipping at Soonyoung’s full lower lip. “So punish me.”

He feels comfortable teasing and being teased, an amicable push and pull of wants and likes, _yes, and_ s. Not everyone is lucky enough to find someone so in tune with their internal dialogue, and Soonyoung is always on Wonwoo's frequency.

Call it fate or soulmates or two weirdos in like, but he's found his _person_.

Soonyoung rolls his eyes like he can hear Wonwoo’s thoughts.

He loops a finger through Soonyoung’s pants and tugs him back down, sucking at his throat as they rush to get undressed. Soonyoung gently sets his glasses off to the side, where they can't fuck them up. They've made enough expensive mistakes with Wonwoo’s nicer frames for a lifetime.

When Wonwoo gets shoved back against the mountain of pillows, his arms go up too, pinned down at the wrists under a knowing stare.

Wonwoo feels Soonyoung’s lips turn up against his in a smirk.

“Hard from just a little kissing?”

Irritated, Wonwoo groans into his open mouth, pushing his hips up for friction. Soonyoung’s own length is heavy and hot against his inner thigh, but he just takes so much delight in making Wonwoo squirm.

It’s _I’ve barely touched you_ with the heel of Soonyoung’s foot against Wonwoo’s erection on the couch, _needy pervert_ with his back against the kitchen counter when Soonyoung blows him.

It's a bright warm fingers on crushed velvet feeling, with Soonyoung's answering wheezy laugh like a major chord.

“Soonyoung-ah,” he starts to field a complaint, but Soonyoung’s hands leave his wrists to close his fingers around Wonwoo’s shaft – enough to silence him, but not enough friction to satisfy.

“God, you’re pretty,” Soonyoung chimes, a C Major to his E minor. 

Wonwoo obediently keeps his hands above his head as Soonyoung shoves himself between his legs. The grip of fingers around his thighs makes him gasp in sharp surprise, eyes closed as Soonyoung’s mouth bites down on the inside.

Another souvenir of the things they do for each other.

The hickey stings, just out of where Wonwoo can see when leaned forward. The kisses Soonyoung now leaves are spaced out and small, like glow in the dark stars, stuck on a bedroom ceiling.

Wonwoo thinks he's going to go insane.

When he comes back up, Soonyoung avoids his pouting lips to rain kisses onto his cheeks.

He thinks he's so funny for this. It's Wonwoo's turn to roll his eyes.

“Can you get on with it,” comes out phrased like a statement, and Soonyoung pouts.

“I'm just getting started.”

“Well, you’re having too much fun with this,” Wonwoo groans.

That glimmer of awareness turns wolfish, and Soonyoung’s slippery body ruts against his.

“Oh,” Wonwoo gasps, chest feeling tight, hands coming up to grip at Soonyoung’s waist. He moves fluidly, enough that just the sensation of skin to skin does more than Wonwoo would like to admit. Wonwoo’s heavy erection throbs at the short flashes of contact. Overwhelmed and not touched enough.

Soonyoung’s mouth latches onto the apex of Wonwoo's shoulder, teeth sinking in. He makes a frustrated sound that Soonyoung responds to with a deeper pout of his own.

“Are you _not_ having fun?”

He reels back with intention, showing off the line of his body with a graceful lean. Head tilted back to the ceiling, Soonyoung moans prettily, hips thrusting up into his hand.

Wonwoo's mouth goes dry, watching him work. He's all lean muscle and athleticism, carrying a dancer's grace in every move. He's seen it a million times, but his gaze traces the tensed muscles in Soonyoung’s body like it's the first time.

Soonyoung’s other hand comes up to his face, sucking his thumb into the warmth of his mouth, whining around the digit.

God, he just _wants_.

Wonwoo clamps his jaw, fighting the urge to beg, hands itching to touch. Wonwoo groans, watching the heavy way Soonyoung swallows around his fingers, spit at the corners of his mouth. He feels dizzy with want watching him fuck his own mouth, a jolt through his body when Soonyoung gags on his fingers.

“ _Stop_ ,” Wonwoo whines.

“Stop what?”

The response is muffled around a mouthful of fingers. It's nearly too much to take.

“Just _touch_ me.”

“I am touching you,” Soonyoung laughs.

Soonyoung pulls his fingers out slowly, dragging the wet digits across his lips, then drags down his body. Wonwoo’s eyes follow hungrily, watching where the skin shines in the light.

“Soonyoung,” Wonwoo grits out through his teeth.

His hands come up to the dips of Soonyoung’s bare hips, thumbs digging into the bone there. He’s stable even when Wonwoo tugs, trying to drag him back down.

Before he can gripe any further, Soonyoung’s wet thumb is pushing between Wonwoo’s lips and past his teeth, sitting against his palette.

“Here, big baby.”

His throat constricts as he dry swallows, insides feeling like beads in a rattle when Soonyoung’s cock brushes up against his. A small relief, coiling the tension inside tighter.

The fingers in Wonwoo’s mouth push down against his tongue as his mouth fills. His tongue flicks up under the pads, swirling around the tips of Soonyoung’s fingers.

“Wonwoo,” he warns. Wonwoo missed Soonyoung’s other hand grip around his cock in the blur of arousal, now feeling the full rip of desire. He swallows weakly, gagging on the fingers as they push back.

“Be good for me, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung says, ducking down to kiss the angle of his cheek, the tip of his nose. The hand between them is wet with sweat and pre-cum, his and Soonyoung’s, that burning in his gut stretching until pulled taut, a guitar peg twisted to its limit.

 _Be good for me_ , Wonwoo feels like a promise of something, and he doesn’t have to wait long to find out.

“Open.”

Wonwoo’s mouth falls open obediently in a silent moan, and Soonyoung retracts fingers all but his middle and index fingers. The other hand keeps a steady stroke around their cocks. Thumb teasing at the head.

His brain feels fuzzy, but the moan that falls out of Wonwoo's mouth is unsteady.

Soonyoung leans over his face, pushing his fingers down against his tongue, and spits inside. It lands squarely on his tongue, and the fingers retract.

“Swallow.”

He comes instantly, spilling over Soonyoung’s fist.

“ _Shit_ ,” Wonwoo groans, disoriented. Soonyoung’s spit sticky fingers massage at the sides of his jaw, dropping kisses on his neck. “What the fuck.”

“Wonwoo-yah, that's so hot,” Soonyoung marvels. His hand comes away from between them, coated in white. “I’ve never done that before, fuck.”

His dick twitches lamely, still drooling cum when Soonyoung leans down to peck him on the cheek.

“Do you wanna stop?” Soonyoung asks, rising from the bed. He tosses a shirt from the floor onto Wonwoo’s body, giggling when he whines at the quick fix.

“If you stop,” Wonwoo says around a heavy tongue, swiping at his sticky release. He's still seeing spots, but he wants so much more. “I’ll kill you.”

“You just nutted from me spitting in your mouth. I think I can take your scrawny ass,” Soonyoung frowns, crawling back on top and locking his thighs around Wonwoo's waist.

The fingers woven through Wonwoo's hair feel tender, the opposite of what he craves. Still catching his breath, he drags warm palms up Soonyoung’s legs, fingers digging into the curve of his ass.

“Lemme-” he starts, eyes dark and unblinking. He doesn't have to finish the sentence. Soonyoung nearly knees him in the face in excitement, all too eager to give him just that.

Guiding the flared tip of his cock between Wonwoo’s lips, he fucks into the wet heat, letting out a wounded hiss when he catches against teeth.

“Open wide,” he instructs, and a whine claws its way out of Wonwoo from the back of his throat, silenced when Soonyoung stuffs him full.

“You’re so good at listening, jagi.”

Wonwoo’s eyes slide shut, nodding, tongue sliding under the seam of his dick. A hand slides into his hair, gripping tight. Two teasing strokes fuck deep against the back of his throat.

“Can you take all of it?” His cock isn't the biggest Wonwoo's ever taken, not that he's taken _many,_ but it's been long enough that his jaw already feels like it's burning from the stretch. Soonyoung is thicker than he expected, and his teeth scrape more than he means to. He apologizes with a swipe of tongue on every upstroke.

Wonwoo inhales through his nose, tilting his head back enough to take Soonyoung in deeper.

“Fuck, that's good.”

The twinging ache in his jaw aside, Wonwoo takes it in stride, breathing in deeply through his nose. His mouth goes soft and lax as Soonyoung grips harder, sawing his hips back and forth until Wonwoo's nose is pressed into his pubes, taken to the hilt.

“‘Wow, _fuck_ ,” and a low moan sends an electric current through every square inch of Wonwoo's body, toes curling in kind. His hands settle at the tops of Soonyoung’s thighs, but his legs are too slippery to grip, making Wonwoo whine in frustration. Soonyoung thrusts into his mouth, pulling out until the tip rubs against his swollen lips.

“You still okay?”

The hand around his dick rubs against the peak of his lips, thumb returning to set on Wonwoo’s swollen pout.

He hisses out a _yes_ , tucking in forward to catch him between his lips again, but Soonyoung shakes his head.

“If you don’t fuck me now, ‘m gonna die,” he says in a wavery voice, swinging his leg over to crawl back between Wonwoo’s legs. Wonwoo is hard again, and the sudden grasping fingers around his shaft make him arch his back almost entirely off the bed.

“Your mouth is insane. Are you kidding? Need you to blow me every day for like, forever,” Soonyoung says, and Wonwoo grabs Soonyoung’s hand away from between his thighs, hooking a hand behind his neck.

“Anytime,” he promises. He catches the wet-rimmed eyes and red chest, a smug warmth propelling him to move. Wriggling in his grasp to get closer, it’s Soonyoung’s turn to let out an irritated growl. Wonwoo chases the sound to trap it between their mouths, pushing it back into his mouth with the taste of his cock still on his lips.

“Reach under the pillow next to you,” Wonwoo breathes, leaning back onto the balls of his feet. His face heats up a little, embarrassed at the presumption but glad for the foresight.

Soonyoung sets a thin clear bottle in his hand with a foil, and Wonwoo takes it, warming the lube between his fingers.

Soonyoung makes a sound that sounds like a mix between a yelp and a hiss, feet kicking up until Wonwoo pins his legs down.

The good part about already coming is that most of the edge is gone, but Wonwoo still can’t wait to be inside of him. He gets some relief by grinding into the sheets as he pushes in forward, but Wonwoo still feels close to breaking. Luckily Soonyoung sounds just as close to coming apart as he feels.

Wonwoo works him open until he can slip another finger in, lube dripping down his fingers. He's always yearned for a responsive partner, and Soonyoung has a mouth on him that’s giving him exactly what he wants.

“Too much?” Wonwoo questions, and Soonyoung answers with an almost-violent shake of his head.

“A little,” he admits. Wonwoo apologizes with his mouth around Soonyoung’s cock.

It’s accepted with a hand pushed into his hair.

It doesn't take long for Soonyoung to start begging, fists in his hair yanking him up.

“Fuck me _fuckmefuckmefuckme_ –” makes his hands shake, rolling the condom on and grabbing the lube bottle again in a sweaty hand, but Soonyoung shakes his head and grabs at his dick, smirking at the way Wonwoo whines.

“Inside me right now, or I swear to–”

“Babe, you’re not gonna do–” Wonwoo interrupts, grabbing Soonyoung’s hips to pull him into his body.

“ _Like hell I–_ ”

Soonyoung goes quiet for a minute, adjusting to the stretch of his cock as he presses in slowly. Wonwoo stills when he bottoms out, his hands resting at Soonyoung’s hips.

“Tight,” he manages out. Soonyoung clenches as if to make a point, squirming underneath.

“Mmmhm,” Soonyoung sighs happily, running his hands up and down Wonwoo’s chest. “Just for you.”

Wonwoo's hand finds itself back around Soonyoung’s cock, hiking one of his legs up onto his shoulder. The change in angle makes Soonyoung gasp, but he meets every single one of Wonwoo's thrusts with soft little mewls that build something like fondness in his chest. His thumb swipes over where he's leaking, nail pressed into the slit, but only gets a couple more strokes in before he's shoving Wonwoo's hand away.

“Sensitive,” he whines in quiet admittance.

“That's cute,” Wonwoo replies, pressing his face into the hollow behind Soonyoung’s knee.

Soonyoung tilts his hips more, letting out a ragged sound, one that Wonwoo takes to mean that he's found his prostate at this angle.

It's good like he knew it would be. Soonyoung is responsive and squirmy, wriggling into every thrust with enthusiasm. Belatedly, Wonwoo worries that he should've put some music on because fuck, is he _loud_ , but it's too good for him to give a shit about what his neighbors think.

He grips the underside of Soonyoung’s chin, watching his face as Soonyoung starts to fall apart around him, and it's just enough to tip himself over the edge.

He shoves two fingers inside of Soonyoung as he pulls out, letting Soonyoung’s leg fall back to the sheets.

“Shower?” Wonwoo asks through open-mouthed kisses, ignoring the sticky slide of Soonyoung’s release between their bodies.

Soonyoung’s reply comes in a soft moan, hand snapping out to clasp around Wonwoo's wrist. “Yeah,” he agrees, grinding against the pressure.

He moves away to get rid of the condom, but Soonyoung groans at the loss, refusing to let go of his wrist.

“Cuddle first. Legs feel like overcooked noodles.” Helpless to the wide-eyed look he gives, Wonwoo sinks back down, pressing their bodies back together. Unsurprisingly, Soonyoung smells like sweat.

Consequently, he smells a little like Wonwoo. He buried his face in Soonyoung’s neck, dropping a kiss there.

They lie in comfortable silence for a moment until Wonwoo's skin starts itching. He feels gross.

“You smell,” Wonwoo fake-whines with a jab, poking at Soonyoung’s side until he rolls over. He retaliates by throwing a leg over Wonwoo, ignoring the fussing sound he makes when he smears cum all over the sheets.

“Yeah, well. You wore me out,” Soonyoung gripes back. He clings to Wonwoo's body, face pressed into his neck as he breathes heavily, in and out through his mouth. His breathing slows down, and he’s down and out for the count.

🍭

A startling pinch of heat on his bare skin yanks Wonwoo out of sleep. He lets out a little yelp, rubbing his left pec while glaring up at the culprit.

Soonyoung's lips twitch, an amused smirk painting his face.

"Good morning," he says, fiddling with the sleeves of the giant t-shirt Wonwoo recognizes as one of his own. "I made coffee."

Sometime around 4 am, after a blowjob that may have permanently altered Wonwoo's DNA and sticky, gross dry humping, they had finally, _finally_ made it to the shower and changed the bedsheets.

His skin pricks with heat where Soonyoung left marks with his teeth, and with a rising flush, he notes the gnarly bruise just barely peeking out from under the flash of exposed shoulder.

“This might be the only time I let you stay,” he grumbles, batting Soonyoung away.

Soonyoung dodges his clumsy movements easily, draping himself over Wonwoo’s lap with a vibrant laugh twice as warm as the coffee mug now sitting on his bedside table.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/infrequenced) // [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/infrequenced) xo


End file.
